


Fluff And Smut

by baeberiibungh



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, For life i guess, Human Derek, M/M, Mates, More Characters mentioned, Older Stiles, Younger Derek, a lil bitto smut, sterek, werewolf Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2018-04-10 23:51:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4412798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baeberiibungh/pseuds/baeberiibungh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What it says...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fluff And Smut

Stiles was fuming. The sheriff had just grounded him. Why? Because he got a bit carried away and broke a wall in their house. It was not even an outside wall, and even if it was, no one was exactly going to attack an Alpha’s home, right? Ever since his father took on the mantle of an alpha, after his mother passed away, John had been infuriatingly protective of Stiles, who is a born werewolf and knows how to take care of himself thank you very much. But no, his father likes to keep his one and only son under a stupid rigid shield. Even Scott, a bitten and his best friend is not mollycoddled so much by his human mother.

Granted that Stiles has a habit of running his mouth and falling into weird problems with Scott, his girlfriend Kira, Lydia, Allison, Issac, Erica, Matt, Boyd backing him up, it is usually not a diplomatic solution he arrives at and which his father pushes for to maintain stability between the druids, fellow weres and other creatures of the nocturne. Stiles crosses his hands and wishes Scott was there to talk. Maybe he should ask Mellissa to intervene a bit so that he can get a little breathing peace. Or maybe not. She is not as aware of the stuff they end up doing as the Sheriff and perhaps that is why he is being such a hardass.

Stiles gives a big sigh and rubs his face with his palm. A scent tickles at the back of his throat and he gives a faint smile. Just what he needs. He walks up to his door and before the person standing on the other side can knock, Stiles opens it. And there stands scowly Derek, eyebrows furrowed as if he is pissed at the world most grievously. Stiles’ smile gets bigger in retaliation. Has he seen anything more adorable than this human trying to frown everyone into submission? As Derek was opening his mouth, perhaps to ask the reason behind the words his father must have passed downstairs, Stiles pulls him to himself eagerly and kissed his lips.

Derek’s frown lessens, and his cheeks go pink. He looks at his feet while his hands skim lightly over Stiles’ wrist, a small curve to his lips. “Hi Stiles,” he says shyly.

“Hey babe,” Stiles smiles back brilliantly at him. With Derek in the room suddenly, he does not even remember why he was so pissed just a minute ago. And oooh he smells so good. E pulls in Derek inwards again, who comes without any resistance and Stiles inhales his smell as if he was the finest perfume. To Stiles, he was. Derek pushes at Stiles himself and gives him better access to smell him. Derek, as human he is, likes how his smell affects Stiles so profoundly. 

Stiles starts taking off Derek’s clothes so that he can inhale every inch of him, and lick him, and mark him, and fuck him, and just devour him till he is sated. Derek too pulls at Stiles’ clothes and makes a keening sound in the back of his throat when Stiles mouths at the bitemark on neck, red and black and painful and pleasurable. Stiles has one on his neck as well, the only mark on his flawless body that took many bites to take. It always heals quickly, but the scar stays, in deference to the fact that Derek in spite of being a human, was the recognised and accepted mate of Stiles Stillinski. Just 17, broody and asocial at best, at first even Scott had doubts as to how well he would suit three years older Stiles. But it worked out well. 

Soon Derek is spread on Stiles’ bed in all of his splendour and Stiles can’t help but whimper. Derek looks so amazing and smells absolutely divine. He leans in and mouths at his neck some more before descending a bit. He nips the skin every inch or so and Derek utters a breathy moan on every pass the teeth make. When he reach his hip, Stiles licks a broad strip along it and Derek jerks his hips up in to the air with a loud choked off voice. 

“Let it out babe. I want to hear it,” Stiles tells him breathily.

Derek listens to him as his sounds get louder. He gives a shout when Stiles starts eating him out. His hands are fisted into the bed sheet, his back arching off the bed as Stiles holds half his body in the air with his superhuman strength and tongues his furled skin, dipping in every now and then. Derek comes the first time on his tongue. Stiles licks him clean and hums while he kisses his stomach and his dick twitches again. Derek pulls him up by his hair and proceeds to kiss all the breath away from Stiles. Stiles’ eyes are glimmering a faint translucent blue by the time both break for some air. 

Stiles runs his thumb on his cheek, looking on fondly at his human. They have been together for three years now. The whole pack has come to regard Derek as one of their own, not just on the merit of being Stiles’ mate but because of who he is – an incredible ally. Now, Derek is as good a diplomat as Stiles for the house of Stillinski. Derek still speaks very less and is stoic, but he is much more open about his love for Stiles and his respect and fondness for the pack. He may never say it out loud, but everyone knows. 

“Der,” Stiles coos at him, “hey Der, babe. Love you.”

Derek blushes so prettily at that and averts his eyes for seconds while he composed himself. He turns back to stiles and says gravely, “I love you too. So much.”

Stiles grins at that, and start touching him all over again. He half shifts by the time he pushes himself in. Derek lets out more delicious sounds and goes along for the ride, letting himself being manhandled, and pushed and pulled and shoved and through it all the thrum of Stiles’s love shines through as he does not let things get too hard or hurtful. All Derek can do is keep looking into Stiles’ face and sob out his name like a prayer as he comes untouched, on his dick and cries out his pleasure. 

Derek wakes up from a slight doze to find Stiles cleaning him up with a rag slowly. Derek pulls Stiles in by his hair and gives him a sweet sweet kiss that has him purring like a big cat. Stiles can’t remember being happier.

**Author's Note:**

> My first sterek fic. unbetaed. Hope you guys like it. In wait of your kudos and comments ;)


End file.
